I Wonder What Would Happen
by Ms. Jessi
Summary: Not a good title...anyway this is a crossover fanfic for X-men and Star Wars. Luke, Leia, and Han get stuck on Earth and meet the X-men along the way. Not a good summary, but read it and see how you like it! :3
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! So this is my first fanfic and I know that IT'S NOT VERY GOOD! So now that is established read and have fun hating it3~**

Luke looked around the small room wearily. He and his friends had been captured by Vader and, as far as he knew, they were going to be dropped off at a secluded location where they would be isolated and would cause no more trouble.

He still had his lightsaber, but there was no way he could get out of this cell by simply cutting away at the walls. He was just going to have to wait until someone came to get him…

Luke woke with a start and jumped to his feet. Laughter sounded in his ears and he shook his head, trying to clear his blurry vision. He instinctively grabbed at his hip for the lightsaber, only to find nothing but the ragged fabric.

"What…?!" he said, panicking.

"Ha ha! You need to be more careful, young Jedi!" said a familiar, hoarse and breathy voice.

Luke looked up to see Vader standing over him. Luke's lightsaber was in his black gloved hand. Apparently, Vader had gotten the lightsaber with the Force as soon as he entered.

A couple of Storm Troopers grabbed Luke roughly and pulled him out and towards the exit of the large ship.

A loud voice sounded behind him, "Let me go! I can walk you know!"

"Hey, just let her go, come on!"

Luke twisted quickly to see Leia and Han also being pulled along. He was glad to see there were unharmed, just a bit angry. Then startled, he yelled as he was pushed out the ship and rolled clumsily down the ramp.

He stood and saw Han and Leia being pushed also and soon enough they were on their feet also.

"You can't just leave us here!" Leia yelled up to them as the door closed slowly.

Vader tossed out Luke's lightsaber, who caught it using the Force.

They watched the ship ascend into the air, and then disappear behind a blanket of clouds.

They all sighed simultaneously.

"So, what do we do now? Where are we?" Han asked nervously.

"I honestly don't know…the most obvious suggestion would be to look for a community and find help. Someone here has to be loyal to the Resistance," Luke said, trying to sound confident, but he was uneasy. He didn't even know what planet they were on.

They looked around at their surroundings cautiously, making sure something wasn't going to randomly attack them.

Everywhere, there were trees, but they looked different and strange. The ground was coated with green grass and dirt.

As they gathered together, Leia said, "Well, the last thing I heard them say was 'We are approaching Earth'. So I guess that's what this place is called. Earth."

"Never heard of it," Han said after scanning his memory.

**I told you it wasn't very good. Anyways, I'm not sure I'll do much with this story. I'll definitely be switching points of views, but I'll try not to have to different ones in 1 chapter…I know there's some spelling and grammar issues, I'll try to fix them later. So~ please give me suggestions! On absolutely anything. Positive and negative critique is fine. So please Review!!!! I don't care about ratings…**


	2. Chapter 2

**I told you it wasn't very good. Anyways, I'm not sure I'll do much with this story. I'll definitely be switching points of views, but I'll try not to have to different ones in 1 chapter…I know there's some spelling and grammar issues, I'll try to fix them later. So~ please give me suggestions! On absolutely anything. Positive and negative critique is fine. So please Review!!!! I don't care about ratings…**

**Chapter 2!**

**Okay so here the X-men come! I'm pretty much making this up as I go along…so yeah, suggestions would be amazing!!! I know I haven't updated this in…a while…sorry about that. There are 2 reasons! **

**I'm too freakin' lazy, and figured it wasn't gonna be good either way**

**My computer's internet was bein' jacky…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own either of this stories but I do certainly own this story LINE. So deal with it.**

Luke, Leia, and Han walked through the mass of trees and other plants.

"So…are we getting' anywhere with this?" Han said sarcastically.

"Just be patient, we have to get somewhere!" Luke said in irritation. Just because he was a Jedi, didn't mean he had all the answers. Especially not when it came to a planet that not even the Rebellion had heard of.

They walked through the trees and vines, trying not to trip on the long series of thick roots. The rough bark of the trees scraped against their faces and arms. Eventually, they heard some sort of whooshing sound. Almost like a fast wind, but heavier, and loud human voices.

"You guys hear that, right?" Luke asked, quickening his pace.

"Yes! Come on, Han, quickly!" Leia said, grabbing Han's hand and pulling him along.

Soon enough, they walked through an opening in the trees. The sight they saw was much different than they had seen in their lives. There were machines going around, but not hovering. They were on wheels, and directly on the ground. People dressed in strange clothes were going along a sort of walkway on the edge. Almost immediately, people looked over at them like they were crazy. The trio returned the look.

"Umm…" Leia said with a confused look, "They are quite primitive aren't they?"

She stared at the machines. They weren't going particularly fast, for transportation devices.

"Well there's an establishment. Looks like for food, so let's just try there. There might be someone to help us." Han said, pointing to a small building with the word "Joe's" on a large neon sign.

They walked toward it, avoiding the machines. A group of men, with a couple women in very revealing clothes, glared at them and their clothing.

"This _is_ strange…" Leia said quietly.

They pulled open the door easily and saw that it was some form of a bar.

Han walked right up to the bar tender and said, "Hey. So is there a spare part store somewhere around here?"

"Spare parts for what?"

"Y'know, a ship."

"Umm…no"

Han sighed and turned toward his friends and said, "I think we better start walking."

"Well, I thought I saw a large building back in the forest…but it was gone so quickly, I didn't mention it…maybe they can help us…" Leia said uneasily.

"Okay…well, it's the best lead we have. Let's get goin'."

**Well, initially I was planning on pulling the X-men into this chapter, but obviously it didn't work out like that…definitely the next though. If you couldn't tell, the building is supposed to be the mansion. I'm gonna try to stick with cannon pairings, I'm not into slash. This is to be set AFTER the last movie, so Jean and Scott won't be there. The epilogue scene after the credits indicates that Professor X is still alive…in a way…so he'll be there. I really need some suggestions on where I should go with this…should I say that somehow Magneto came back? Or maybe utilize Sabretooth? Darth Vader will come back at the end I think. I'm really just playing this by ear. Thanks for reading! ^-^**


End file.
